Love was not enough
by lady demona
Summary: Chichi had nothing to look forward to but a empty house. That all changed when she Served goku divorce papers. pairing not decided yet please be kind. NarutoDBZ cross over
1. Chapter 1

Angel: Allo! I have decided to start writing fanfics to champion certain Anime women who

are left in the shadows and i decided to start with one of my most favorite Shows.

Sesshoumaru: Your mad.

Angel:Love you too. But I feel these anime Divas deserve more and through fiction and my

own scary mind will write it.

Summary: She had been left in the shadows and forgotten by her own family. Chichi wanted change

and she would start by serving Goku divorce papers...

Disclaim: I font own dont sue and thsi is my only warning.

Warning: I do not have spell check so unless someone wants to help me on that one you

will have to deal.

Chapter 1

Dark shadows played across the empty house that had once been filled with happy laughter and excitement.

But she admitted to her self that even then she had felt empty. She had spent her life here with a man she loved

but had been more in love with what he did best...saving the world. Yes he did it for them but he loved a good fight

and with each new Villian who threatened the world he rose to the challenge. To test his skills and she knew that

he was bored with his normal life. Thats why he jumped at every chance to leave to either fight or train.

Chichi sighed and looked at the meal she had slaved over for most of the day was going to waste since gohan had

called and told her they would be training for the rest of the week. So what? she was supposed to be the good wife

and stay home and waite for her man to come home? She yearned for the days before when she was out in the world

and fighting just like they did before she became married and preagnant. She not only wanted change she wanted to

feel needed and not someone who was just their, left on a shelf to collect dust and hope to be used by those who

claimed to care.

She knew she was pass her prime and taking care of two kids all on her own had been a strain that showed in her face.

But hs ewas proud at the figure she had kept in her old age and she could honestly say she had no ugly gray hair or

saggy skin. Besides the few frown marks on her fore head she looked pretty damn good. And she wanted someone

to notice that. To feel appreciated for who and what she had done over the years. Goku had sacrificed much to save the

world an din return didnt realize the delima he had left a strugglingmother with. And then to find out she was preagnant again

with his child! Surprise was a understatement but hs eloved goten and for the crucial years in his life she had been mommy

and Daddy to Both him and Gohan.

Now she had no one and she realized that she had nothing to look forward to but a bleak existance in a cold and lonely house.

Every thing was here...She stared at the papers in her hand as they shook realising she was actually going to be finally free.

No more lonely nights waiting for a man who was a stranger to her. She held her hands up to the sky and let the sun hit her face

and in to her soul that warmed for the first time in years. She got in to her car and made her way over to the Brief's house. Bulma

had the perfect family and with her help she would be able to find her own happiness and peace soon. upon arriving hse knocked

on the door and waited.

Bulma walked to the door wondering who was visiting since all the z fighter's had decided to go train at Kami's tower. She was

surprised to see Chichi at the door.

"Chichi! what brings you here? If it is Goku and they others their at Kami's tower," bulma said smiling.

Chichi shook her head and smiled at her. "No I came to see you about some thing may I come in," Chichi asked.

Bula nodded and let her in. They both walked in to the front room and sat doen as buma brought them both tea and settled in.

Bulma looked at Chichi curiously "So what brings you here,"

Chichi looked at Bulma unblinking and msiled happily "I'm divorcing Goku and I need your help."

I promise to write more but for now I want to know hwat you think. I love reviews and i feel neglected if i dont get any


	2. 2

Chapter 2

Chichi looked at her self in the mirror. She was very proud that her legs had stayed shapely over the years and that her breast where firm. How couldn't Goku want her she thought frowning. So much had changed over the years and now that peace had finally been brought to they earth she had thought that they would really be a family. Instead Goku had gone off to spar more with his friends and Goten never seemed to have the time for her now that he had a social life. She looked over at the revealing yet tasteful clothing that Bulma had coned her in to buying. She said, "if Goku didn't want her then she could find another man here on earth."

Chichi couldn't even think about another man at the moment when her nerves where so frayed by the fact that she would be leaving her husband. What would her father say? He loved Goku like a son and their estrangement would be hard upon him. She sighed as she made her way to the bath room. She stepped in to the tub full of rose petals and relaxed her tense muscles. She could only hope her family would accept her choice.

o0o

Goku and they others came in to The Briefs family house. Vegeta had mumbled about them being free loaders and needed to go home, but it was all in good sport. Goku really didn't feel like going home though Chichi was probably their waiting on him. He felt a little guilty about leaving her all the time but she wouldn't understand the way he felt and she would just nag at him.

Goku sat on the couch and dozed a bit until he heard Bulma stomping in.

"Oh their royal pains have finally decided to bring there lazy butts home." Bulma said as she marched in to the living room.

He flinched when he felt her glare at him and couldn't understand why. Had he done something wrong?

"Well me and Chichi are going for a girls night out so don't wait up." Bulma turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Women." Vegeta said and went to the kitchen followed by Goku.

"What's this girls night out thing Bulma talking about? Does it involve food?" Goku asked confused.

Gohan had walked in and decided to answer his dads question since Vegeta was looking for something edible.

"It is when the girls go out an drink and have fun, often flirting with guys." Gohan said matter-of-factly.

Dead Silence was followed by Gohan's statement and he could feel the tension rising in the room. What did he say?

"But since both Mom and Bulma are married they would never let a guy hit on them...or." Gohan sentence was cut off.

"MY WIFE IS NOT GOING ON THIS GIRLS NIGHT OUT!" Vegeta yelled as he looked for his wife to tell her so.

o0o

Bulma smirked in satisfaction at her work. Chichi's hair was beautifully curly with a little blue in front to make her look a bit more daring. She had placed light make up to accent her already beautiful features and had made her lips look full and pouty. Which was what she was doing right now thinking Bulma had over did it. But she had to admit she did look good and thanked her.

"I described your situation to both Videl and 18 and they have agreed to come to the girls night out They are just like you and seem to be fed up with their husbands as well. I have decided that we won't be coming back to the house and will be staying at your new house I have provided you." Bulma said happily. It was time they showed their men that they came first.

Chichi was still in her towel and began to fiddle with they edge of it. "Thank you so much Bulma but do you really think my marriage can be saved?"

Bulma was about to reply when Vegeta stormed in to the room followed by a confused Goku and a panicked Gohan.

"Women, you will not go to this Girls night out or the first guy who even looks at you will get a Ki blast. " Vegeta yelled.

Both looked at him in disbelief, before Chichi began yelling at them to get out throwing objects and whatever she could get to hit them. They fled.

Bulma looked to a red faced Chichi and smiled. "Nice." She heard the door bell ring and went down below to answer it.

Chichi shook her head after she left and decided to get dressed. As she dropped her towel and made her way over to get her clothing for tonight's excursion. She turned around upon hearing someone enter her room and on reflex turned around sharply to administer a hard blow to the idiot who dared enter her room, but to her dismay her hand was caught and held firmly. She looked up in to they eyes of her husband and blushed.

She was naked.

vulnerable.

And he wouldn't release her hand.

Chichi blushed harder and tugged on the hand that he held but he refused to let go. Instead he brought her flush against him. She gasped as he quickly pinned both her hands behind her and placed her between him and the wall. She felt his erection plainly through his clothes as he grinded in to her making her moan in pleasure. His mouth latched on to her breast and she would have fell from the pleasure if he hadn't held her by her hands. He nudged her legs apart and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He bit in to her nipple hard enjoying the way she cried out with pleasure. He began to suckle on her neck as she tugged at his pants indicating her need in small whimpers. It had been to long since he had made love to her and she wanted him badly but she wouldn't beg. No she'd make him beg before she was through with him.

"I don't want you going to the girl's night out either." Goku said.

Chichi's lust began to fade as his words sunk in. "what did you say?"

"I don't want any man to look at you besides me and besides aren't you a bit to old for such things?" Goku chided.

Too old?...TOO OLD! Chichi was so pissed that she was speechless. She slapped Goku across the face. " Do you know why I am here Goku? I want a fucking divorce! I don't want to be your wife anymore. You left me in that house alone to raise our children. To see them grow up with out a father as you played hero to the world. But did you ever think about us and our needs? And even now with no threat in sight you care only about training and nothing else! I haven't had sex in three years Goku. When we almost do you try and manipulate me to get it. Well you know what I don't want you anymore. You can come home to a empty house but I refuse to. I will find a man who will love me for me and find the adventure I have been craving for so long." Chichi got dressed and left Goku there, but not before throwing the divorce papers at him and telling him she wanted it by tomorrow.

o0o

Chichi stormed down the stares in time to see the argument between Bulma and Vegeta blow up.

" Don't you get it? Women need time to themselves. We may be married but I have needs that the dick swinging between your legs can't help," Bulma yelled at Vegeta.

In two strides Vegeta was only centimeters from Bulma. He grabbed her face and glared at her. " You are my mate. Mine to protect, mine to fuck and whatever else I decide I want to do with you. You will not go to a place where any man can view you for their pleasure...Is that clear?" Vegeta said through clenched teeth.

Silence.

Bulma pouted but nodded her head.

Vegeta released her but not before giving her a searing kiss that made her feel weak in the knees.

"So that leaves Videl, Me, and Chichi then," 18 said as she got up to head to their cars.

Bulma nodded and handed Chichi the keys to her new house. "I may not be able to come to the club but I'm coming over for the sleep over."

Chichi shrugged and hugged her best friend good bye "Until tonight then." She said leaving Bulma to her mate.

o0o

Goku came down stares not really seeing anything as he ran through what Chichi had told him. Krillian greeted him but got no reply as he stared blankly at the papers in his hand. Since they were little Chichi had always been there for him. He had never thought she would leave him. He realized that even though he had saved the world numerous times that this was a battle that he could not lose. She was his. His mate. His life partner. And Soul mate. There was not another who touched his soul like she did. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Bulma with a concerned look on her face.

"You ok?" She asked.

He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes "I'm fine but I have made so many mistakes Bulma. And I love her and I don't want her to leave me. I don't know how I can go on with out her." He clutched the papers tightly, he didn't know what to do.

Bulma smiled at him happily. "Give her this night Goku. She needs to feel alive and needed. Being out with her friends will give her that.

Goku flinched. "I haven't been a very good husband but I promise I will change for her. Only if she will give me a second chance."

Vegeta snorted. "You are a Saiyen. We back down from no challenge. One women is more easy enough to handle."

Goku shrugged his head. " I don't think so Vegeta, you don't know her like I do."

Bulma shook her head and smiled. "Just show her love and she will be yours."

Goku just hoped it wasn't to late.

o0o

"Seriously Sensei you need a wife. Your available and good looking, any women would want you so why don't you get one?" Sakura asked as she snuggled in to Gaara.

Kakashi shook his head at his former students. Couldn't they leave him alone? Although he was very glad to see that Sakura had found the man of her dreams even if it was Gaara. Who would have expected the young Medic-nin and the Hokage of the Village hidden in the Sand to hook up? He lazily watched them as Gaara whispered in to her ear, making her blush beat red at something he said as he suckled on her lip.

He chuckled softly and turned his attention to his other less social ex student.

Susuke.

Having finally killed his brother Itachi, Susuke had turned to restoring his clan. Sakura would have been his first choice if she wasn't already dating Gaara. But the young Uchiha was determined and found a blossom obscured by thorns. They had had to fight to be together, at each turn they someone had been trying to sabotage there relationship before it even began. Now they where finally able to explore the love that was growing between them. Him and Hinata made the perfect couple. She had turned in to a beauty over the years and he couldn't help but smile when she blushed when Susuke looked at her. She would never change and that was just what they both needed.

Then their was his last Student .

Naruto.

He had been a pain in his ass for as long as he remembered, he thought fondly as he took a sip of his sage. He loved the boy like a son and was glad that he had turned out to be a gentle yet strong warrior Ninja. He was very well on his was to becoming the next Hokage of their "village". He deserved it with all the heard work he had done since a child. Though he had no mate, he took in all in stride and knew that he would find her. God help the girl who had to deal with him.

They had in recent years after passing their Jounin exams, both Naruto and

Sasuke went on to be to be Anubu. Each had their own reasons for joining and because of their friendly rivalry each had excelled beyond his expectations. He was very proud of them all, but did they have to turn their attentions toward him?

Though they where in a night club he was always aware of his surroundings just in case of attack. Just because his students had got him to go to this club didn't mean he could relax. They enemy could be any one.

"Sensei you really need to calm your self and start looking for your future wife," Sakura chided as she hugged Gaara.

"I know you guys are trying to find someone for me but I will always …." He stopped upon seeing a vision enter the club.

Her hair. It was the first thing he noticed when she entered with her other friends. It was long and silky, his hand began to itch with the need to touch it. He took in her every feature. Her eyes where vulnerable and sad . He paused and took in her expression, why was she sad? He felt a protectiveness wash over him that was different from the way he felt from his students. It was what a man felt for a woman he wanted to possess and protect. He watched as they made their way to a empty table and sat.

He watched her closely. Every thing about her was fascinating. From her pink pouty lips to the things she did. He wanted nothing more than to go over their and introduce himself…

"Hey sensei! Who's that woman you keep staring at over their. Oh do you want me to ask her out? I'll go over….." Naruto was cut off by a sharp pain in his head.

"You will do no such thing" Kakashi said sharply. "You guys brought me here to find my mate and I will approach this potential women in my own way."

He had said this all while never taking his eyes off of her and his posture changed, Sakura saw the determination in his gaze and immediately thought of him as a predator stalking his prey. He moved away from them and in to the crush of people ever making his way to his prey.

"The great Copy ninja has set his sights on his intended and he isn't going to stop till he has her," She whispered to they watched their sensei disappear in the crowd.

Chichi was nervous about going to this night club. Yes each needed to get away and have some "girl time" but from tonight on what was she to do? She would not go back to her and Goku's old home. It held to many memories both good and bad and she wanted to make a fresh start. Where she wouldn't be second to a man's desire to fight everyone. Was it so wrong for her to feel loved and be loved? To feel a man's strong hands wrap around her and for once not be they only strong one.

She was brought out of her musings when she felt like some one was watching her. She turned in her stool sharply and watched the people on the dance floor looking for any thing out of the ordinary.

Nothing.

She closed her eyes and concentrated until she pinpointed the person's chakra that had been watching her. She opened her eyes to stare in to two mismatched eyes. She gasped at the feel of raw power she felt from him. She was automatically attracted to him and was drawn in to his eyes. They compelled her to come to him and explore the mystery she saw in them. At first she had been surprised when she saw his sharing , it had been a long time since she had seen someone with it. Only families with strong blood lines could be born with it. The last she heard was only one surviving member from the Uchicha clan after the youngest had killed they older brother.

How did she know this?

Simple when she was younger she had trained in they art of being a ninja. Her father had insisted that she learn every thing she needed to survive later on in the world. Her father had been friends with the Hokage of the Sand village. Though he was dead now she had taken care of his youngest son and healed him after a battle where he had been severely injured.

It was in between the times that Goku died that she had taken on free lance assignments as a ninja to some of her old friends families. As a princess she could do this and not be hunted by the Anubu and held no allegiance to any nation . She automatically knew he was a ninja and knew that she had seen him before but where?

"May I have a dance from such a delectable women such as your self." Kakashi asked smoothly.

Chichi smiled and looked at him from under her eyelashes as he held out his hand. She weighed the pro's and con's of taking his hand and what, in taking his hand offered. She was not naive and eventually he would find out about what she had done in the past. She had to admit as she took his hand, he was good. The power she had felt when their eyes was warming her body and making her feel like she had not felt in years.

_Each time I look in to your eyes…._

_I see the way you feel about me…._

_My hearts beats as I pull away _

_I'm so afraid of the familiar pain_

_I've been hurt so many times…._

_But with you I might find what I've been looking for…….._

_You wouldn't break my heart…_

_You wouldn't turn away ….._

_You would take as I am with nothing in between…… _

_And you'd always Say I love…_

_I Love you……._

_I….Love….You…… _

Kakashi smiled at down at the women in his arms. It was silly when he had just met the women, but it felt right. Like the final piece of a puzzle in his heart had been filled. He wanted nothing more than to just hold her and bask in this warm feeling of peace he felt in her presence. He had accepted that the great Copy ninja was destined to be alone. But maybe their was hope for him yet.

He watched them all from his view high above the noise of the club. Their was always the villain of any story and he was the worst kind of villain you would ever meet. Watching the Ninja's play match maker was entertaining when he would only destroy them all. His amusement ceased when he saw Kakashi's eyes stray to a women, but not any women on further inspection. No She was the ninja know as Silent Goddess of Death. He placed his hand over the old wound on his chest where he had narrowly escaped being killed by her.

It was the sign he had been looking for his revenge against his enemies. Her reappearance

Just sweetened the deal.

"Haku." He whispered never taking his eyes of Kakashi and the dark haired women.

"Yes, milord," Said Haku as he waited his masters bidding.

"Its time we proceed with our plan for revenge. A new addition has been added to my playing field and I plan on personally reacquainting myself with her, " He said smirking.

Haku looked at his lord in interest "Do you want me to find out as much information you need about her life in the civilian world?"

He nodded "Yes do that. Family, friends, lovers, anything that will give me a clue as to how the Silent Goddess has lived since she took my life away from me."

Haku went to do his masters bidding. What he said was law and he loved him enough to do it.

Angel: Hi sorry it took so long to write the second chapter to this .I know have time to write the next couple chapters of this story and as I write this have already started on the next couple chapters. I got the story line down pretty much but I still keep getting new ideas to add to this story. This is a cross over between Naruto and DBZ. I would like to vote on the first couple to see who you guys would prefer Chichi to be with. She deserves so much more and I like to show it through this fic. I want at least 5 reviews for this long ass chapter I wrote.

Main couples:

Kakashi/Chichi/Goku

Sasuke/Hinata

Naruto?

Pan/Trunks

Gaara/Sakura


End file.
